halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gúta
Friend or Foe? Isn't this creature an enemy? In the picture where it was revealed it shown as a red blip on the motion sensor. Red blips are only for enemies, even soccer balls in Forge show up as yellow blips on your motion sensor. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's confirmed hostile, and it doesn't look too happy, but I don't expect the motion sensor to identify an animal, which acts on its own, to be an enemy, but maybe for gameplay. Well isnt it that everyone in the UNSC is registered so that every living thing thats not registered will be considered a threat.Sniperteam82308 02:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd hardly call a giant soccer ball a threat. LOL [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) My point is that the motion sensor doesn't read life, only motion. It's kind of unknown how it works, but small things like rats actually show up as yellow blips. Read the page on it. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'd guess that you'd require an IFF transponder to register as a green in series canon, though other instances are just for gameplay reasons (ie. Identifying separatists). -- Forerunner 03:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "Let's catch one and ride it!" I heard this beast can be rode? I'm not sure, random rumors. Either way, cool creature. A Deathclaw and a Taun-Taun had a kid. XD --Halofighter92 20:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Enemies Just some idle speculation but what if the Gueta is actually an experiment by bungie to be a neutral foe, one that doesn't have a specific side. In which case, it maybe possible to see the Covenant fighting one as well or maybe even being able to lure the two into battle and watch them fight each other Draco122 10:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : They are confirmed as a neutural enemy, but that isn't really anything new. The Flood and Sentinels from prior games could be considered "neutural" enemies as well. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Gúta The B.net page calls it a Gúta, with no letter "e" and an accented "u". I'm not sure if that has been brought up before or anything, but which form of the name is correct? ---dky 23:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can you provide a link? -- ' // ŝтŕγκęŕ' [ COM | | ] ::Never mind, didn't see the link you provided. You're right, it should be Gúta. I moved the page. ' // ŝтŕγκęŕ' [ COM | | ] 23:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall You can only find these in nightfall right?Brianb014 00:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Correct and they kill Covenant for you although they somtimes get killed on legendary before you get there they are leathal though so I recomend using Camo.Dragrath1 04:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Giant Primates? Besides the possibility of being a therapsid, the Guta might actually be giant primate. The possible primate origin of the Guta is displayed by its long arms, long canines, and apelike posture.Superscaryguy 17:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Grunts? Wait, related to grunts? Kat says in-game that they're native to Reach. Who is wrong here?Gerenjie (talk) 14:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Uhh, where did this come from?